Computer games are well known, wherein one or more users interact with a computer to play a game, typically involving use of a control device, such as a mouse, joystick or keypad, to move objects that appear on a display screen to accomplish objectives of the game. There are many types of games, including first-person games shooting, strategy games, war games, fighting games, puzzles, and many others. Computer games are played on or use many devices, including televisions, consoles. PDAs, handheld game devices, personal and laptop computers, and others. Some games are run on standalone computers, while others employ networks, such as the Internet and World Wide Web.
The marketplace for computer games is very competitive, and improvements to games are actively sought. Past improvements include enhancements to the graphical or sound quality of games, improvements to systems that run games, such as processing speeds, and introduction of innovative game types. A need exists for further improvements of the computer game experience, including enhancements that take advantage of characteristics of the environment of the game user.